


(please) like (me) and subscribe!

by miss_minnelli



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, Pining, Secret Relationship, Shipping of Real People, don't write fanfiction of real people this is a psa, or at least don't send it to them!, the story is told through youtube videos and texts primarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnelli/pseuds/miss_minnelli
Summary: Channel:Zira Bakes!Subscribers: 978kDescription: Hi! I’m Zira, a graduate of the Paris Bakery and Pastry School, and on this channel I show you how to make many different kinds of desserts, from rice-crispy treats to creme brulee. Stick around and you might learn a little something sweet!-Channel:ItsJustCrowleySubscribers: 456kDescription: It’s literally just Crowley. Don’t you dare ask my first name or you’ll be banished to Hell. Maybe I don’t even have one. Anyway here lies my “comedy” and gaming. Stay if you want. Whatever.-Crowley and Zira are London based Youtubers who meet in June of 2019. They become friends...and maybe something more, or at least Crowley hopes so. Follow their journey through Youtube videos, comments, text messages, and AO3 stories.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 109
Collections: Good Omens Human AUs, Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magic_itself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_itself/gifts).



> I am very excited to present my gift for the Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020! This is for brightbluecitylights, who requested an internet au, and this is what I came up with! 
> 
> I will posting the rest of the fic this week. It is finished and just needs some formatting. I hope you enjoy!

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Subscribers: 978k

Channel Description: Hi! I’m Zira, a graduate of the Paris Bakery and Pastry School, and on this channel I show you how to make many different kinds of desserts, from rice-crispy treats to creme brulee. Stick around and you might learn a little something sweet! 

Popular Uploads:

_How to Make Chocolate Souffle | Zira Bakes!_

_My Favorite Chocolate Chip Cookies | Zira Bakes!_

_Identifying Chocolate Brands Blindfolded | Zira Bakes!_

-

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Subscribers: 456k

Channel Description: It’s literally just Crowley. Don’t you dare ask my first name or you’ll be banished to Hell. Maybe I don’t even have one. Anyway here lies my “comedy” and gaming. Stay if you want. Whatever. 

Popular Uploads: 

_this instagram comedian is worse than the 14th century_

_watch me play the sims i beg you_

_fuck right off SUSAN_

-

Channel: **local crazy witch**

Subscribers: 629k

Channel Description: BOO! It’s your local crazy with here to prove that women should be FEARED and also how to use magic to make your cat like you uwu

Popular Uploads:

_BEAT DOWN THE PATRIARCHY WITH A MEAT TENDERIZER_

_FINDING YOUR INNER MAGIC w/ Zira Bakes!_

_YOU NEED THESE FIVE CRYSTALS_

-

Channel: **Newton Pulsifer**

Subscribers: 320k

Channel Description: Uh, I don’t really know how I got here. This was supposed to be a tech channel but turns out I’m shit at tech so now I guess I just smash stuff and people like it?

Popular Uploads:

_Which Computer Smashes the Loudest? | Mac VS Windows_

_Crushing a Floppy Disc with Dick Turpin_

_Can I Fix This Computer Virus? (SPOILER: NO)_

-

Channel: **Fandom News UK**

Subscribers: 1.3M

Channel Description: Fandom News UK: Gabriel Archer here. Your source for all news regarding British Fandoms including celebrities, TV shows and Youtubers. You want the tea on your favorite internet personalities, this is the place to be. 

Popular Uploads:

_TAYLOR SWIFT SPOTTED WITH KEVIN JONAS | FANDOM NEWS UK_

_IS ZOELLA STILL RELEVANT?? | FANDOM NEWS UK_

_INTERVIEWING CHRIS PINE | FANDOM NEWS UK_

-

Channel: **buzzybeez**

Subscribers: 875k

Channel Description: Beez (they/them plez). I have a trust fund and I can’t stop spending it on mystery boxes. 

Popular Uploads:

_best ebay mystery boxes_

_unboxing as seen on tv crap_

_creating and selling my own mystery box_

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Trying to Make Mary Berry’s Chocolate Cake | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: May 11, 2019

Video Description: Hello my lovely subscribers, Zira here, your Angel of Baking, and today I’m going to be following Mary Berry’s Chocolate Cake recipe and trying my best to create that iconic taste! Join me for a Twitch Stream tomorrow evening at 6 BST!

Views: 438,932

Comments: 5,235

> **absolutelykillingit:** How did you make it so freaking moist????? A true goddess angel  
>  _564 likes, 4 dislikes_
> 
> **bakemeaway:** You should do one of the challenges like they do on GBBO where they work off a recipe but don’t really know what they’re making!   
>  _483 likes, 18 dislikes_

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Rainy Day Baking: Lemon Bars | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: May 25, 2019 

Video Description: Hello lovelies! Zira here, your Angel of Baking. Today was stormy, so I decided to make some tasty lemon bars and then curl up with a good book. Follow my tumblr for book recommendations: angelofbaking.tumblr.com! 

Views: 526,234

Comments: 4,329

> **Elsie Gardner:** Absolutely gorgeous baking, as always!   
>  _235 likes, 0 dislikes_
> 
> **ItsJustCrowley:** i’m in awe of you honestly, the way you throw those ingredients together and create something breathtaking is incredibly amazing.   
>  _143 likes, 2 dislikes_

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Baking a Funfetti Cake with My Nephew | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: June 1, 2019

Video Description: Hello subscribers, Zira here, your Angel of Baking! I’ve invited my nephew Adam over to make a cake for his eleventh birthday! This recipe is easy and fun for adults and children (with supervision!). 

Views: 953,320 

Comments: 6,302

> **ItsJustCrowley:** you are so good with kids and your nephew is so sweet. i adore funfetti (for reasons) and you did such a beautiful job, angel.  
>  _564 likes, 21 dislikes_
> 
> **HippityHop32:** anybody ever notice that **@ItsJustCrowley** comments on like. every video by Zira? anybody think they know each other? they’re both from london you know…  
>  _438 likes, 59 dislikes_
> 
> **Singer Nance: @HippityHop32** I did notice that!! Hmmmmmm  
>  _21 likes, 1 dislike_

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _catch me vibing with dora the explorer_

Upload Date: May 21, 2019 

Video Description: i don’t speak a lick of spanish but something drew me in. i think it’s that damn monkey. 

Views: 325,410 

Comments: 2,931

> **buzzybeez:** damn Crowley this is some meta shit I don’t even know what to say. but like im glad you found your niche i guess  
>  _300 likes, 45 dislikes_
> 
> **captainamerka:** Anybody else get a bit of a gAy ViBe?  
>  _321 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **ItsJustCrowley: @captainamerka** yeah, me.   
>  _1,247 likes, 4 dislikes_
> 
> **Gavin Brooks:** we been knew **@captainamerka** she had like a coming out video, but like, it was Crowley so it was more like ‘what’s up bitches, i’m gay and you already knew’  
>  _452 likes, 34 dislikes_

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _do i like musicals now?? [my shite review of bare: a pop opera]_

Upload Date: May 25, 2019

Video Description: ok listen i know this isn’t my normal jam, but i’m a little obsessed with this musical and i just want to squeeze jason and peter on the cheeks like i’m some kind of grandma. anyway don’t tell anyone i cried at the end, ok? good i knew i could trust you.

Views: 569,493

Comments: 3,695

> **Kathryn Bling:** duuuude I have the BIGGEST crush on Ivy can we just take a MOMENT  
>  _421 likes, 23 dislikes_
> 
> **peterjason54:** omg my favorite youtuber talking about my favorite musical!!!!!!!  
>  _72 likes, 1 dislike_

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _reading the queens on drag race s1 (with my cat)_

Upload Date: June 3, 2019

Video Description: these queens needed a visit to the library tbh. also rupaul could step on me with six inch heels and i would thank her.

Views: 632,136

Comments: 4,193

> **Zira Bakes!:** It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve seen rather a few of my videos and so I wanted to watch some of yours. I selected this video because it had “reading” in the title, and though I can’t say I understand exactly what was happening, I quite enjoyed your humor.   
>  _631 likes, 32 dislikes_
> 
> **ItsJustCrowley:** **@Zira Bakes!** message me on tumblr if you want an explanation lol it’s @snake-lesbian.   
>  _439 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **romioneislyfe:** I can’t with these two I hope they hit it off lmaooo  
>  _85 likes, 4 dislikes_

* * *

**Tumblr Messaging**

June 4, 2019 7:45 PM

**angelofbaking:** Hello Crowley! This is Zira from Zira Bakes on Youtube! You suggested I might contact you with questions regarding “reading” and I also wanted to tell you how lovely your cat is! 

**snake-lesbian:** hey! oh thank you!! yeah, so it’s a drag term and it’s when you insult someone for one of their flaws, but you do it really cleverly. so, you “read someone like a book” if that makes sense?

 **angelofbaking:** Ah yes, I see. Well then your video makes quite a lot more sense, and I enjoyed it immensely. 

**snake-lesbian:** haha thanks :D not to be weird or anything, but i watch like all of your videos

 **angelofbaking:** Oh wow, thanks! Are you a baker? I confess, I only watched that one video of yours so far. 

**snake-lesbian:** no lol, no one’s let me near an oven in years. except frozen pizza. i can make that. anyway i just enjoy your videos and stuff.

 **angelofbaking:** And stuff?

 **snake-lesbian:** are you fishing for compliments, angel? :P

 **angelofbaking:** Oh no! No, I just didn’t know what you meant, dear. 

**snake-lesbian:** kidding!! i just meant that i enjoy watching you bake

 **angelofbaking:** Thank you! That means quite a lot. I’ll be sure to watch some more of your videos soon.

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Newton Pulsifer**

Video Title: _Punching Computers with Boxing Gloves | Mac VS Windows_

Upload Date: June 5, 2019

Video Description: This was clearly a mistake because I literally broke my pinkie. Enjoy it anyway I hope *shrugs*

Views: 258,132

Comments: 1,247

> **queerandalive:** omg i just realized i have no clue where you get all these computers to beat up???  
>  _45 likes, 2 dislikes_
> 
> **hugs for bugs:** He said a few months ago that he has an arrangement with several electronics stores. You’d have to watch it for the details, but basically companies give him old/dysfunctional computers for smashing purposes :)  
>  _39 likes, 0 dislikes_

* * *

**Tumblr Messaging**

June 7, 2019 9:45 PM

 **snake-lesbian:** hey angel, you got a good recipe for cinnamon buns? 

June 8, 2019 7:31 AM

 **angelofbaking:** Oh, hello, Crowley! Yes, I do. Should I send it your way? 

**snake-lesbian:** uh, thing is, i’d have no idea where to start…

 **angelofbaking:** Do you need a few tips? I can send you some notes to follow, if you’d like! 

**snake-lesbian:** yeah, that could be good. i mean, would you consider making a video about it? sorry if that’s weird. nevermind. 

**angelofbaking:** Ah, I understand. You know, I suppose I could. I had a video lined up for this week, but I could easily post it next week. Oh, this is exciting! 

**snake-lesbian:** wow thank you. you really don’t have to. 

**angelofbaking:** No, it would be my pleasure, dear. 

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Baking Cinnamon Rolls for a Friend | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: June 10, 2019

Video Description: Join me today as I bake some cinnamon rolls for my new friend Crowley! 

Views: 593,210

Comments: 5,391

> **ItsJustCrowley:** that was so fast damn thank you so much  
>  _336 likes, 4 dislikes_
> 
> **Zira Bakes: @ItsJustCrowley** Please let me know your address, dear girl, I’d like to bring these by for you.   
>  _1,032 likes, 32 dislikes_
> 
> **donttrusttheb_:** I’m sorry, is anyone seeing this?? Zira baked buns for Crowley and then she’s going to deliver them?? That’s kinda gay tbh  
>  _548 likes, 78 dislikes_
> 
> **Hannah Weber: @donttrusttheb_** I'm pretty sure Zira isn't gay, at least as far as we know on the internet.   
>  _30 likes, 23 dislikes_

* * *

**Tumblr Messaging**

June 10, 2019 3:31 PM

 **snake-lesbian:** you

 **snake-lesbian:** you baked those for me???

 **angelofbaking:** Yes, I hope that’s alright. I suppose I could eat them all myself, but I’d rather share them, if you don’t mind. 

**snake-lesbian:** no no i want some. what’s your mobile number? i’ll text you my address. it’s in mayfair. i hope that’s not too far. 

**angelofbaking:** I’m in Soho! It’s not too much trouble. My number is XXXXX XXXXXX

 **snake-lesbian:** great! i’ll text you in a sec. thank you again, angel.

* * *

**Text Messaging**

June 10

 **Crowley (3:45):** great bumbling satan she’s coming to my fLAT

 **Beez (3:46):** Daaaaayum, you little devil, that was mighty quick ;)

 **Crowley (3:47):** oh can it, beez. 

**Crowley (3:49):** she made me fuckin cinnamon buns bc i said i didn’t know how

 **Beez (3:50):** Lol when’s she coming? 

**Crowley (3:50):** any minute!!!

 **Beez (3:51):** Well what are you wearing?

 **Crowley (3:52):** jesus fuck i haven’t got trousers on

 **Beez (3:54):** Good luck you useless lesbian you

 **Crowley (3:57):** she’s here!!!!!! (and i’m wearing trousers thnk someoen)

 **Beez (4:02):** You’re a lost cause dude

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Fandom News UK**

Video Title: _MILEY CYRUS RETURNS TO DISNEY CHANNEL??? | FANDOM NEWS UK_

Upload Date: June 11, 2019

Video Description: Watch until the end to find out about a special giveaway for my most loyal followers!

Views: 984,335

Comments: 3,243

> **cindy lu who:** why u gotta tease me like that  
>  _35 likes, 0 dislikes_
> 
> **Mary Thompson:** This is utter bullshit. Do not watch.  
>  _24 likes, 2 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

June 12

 **Crowley (4:42):** hey, thanks again for the cinnamon buns the other day.

 **Angel (4:47):** Hello, Crowley. You’re so welcome. Say, are you going to be at Vidcon next month?

 **Crowley (4:48):** yeah! i was so thrilled to get invited this year

 **Angel (5:03):** Well, I guess I’ll see you then, dear girl

 **Crowley (5:05):** yeah i guess i’ll see you

* * *

**Text Messaging**

June 14

 **Crowley (11:42):** hey you still up?

 **Beez (11:42):** obvs whazzup?

 **Crowley (11:43):** so like, Zira made me those cinnamon buns right? and then she was like okay see you at vidcon and i was like??? is that it??? can I text her again or have i just been pushed aside until then??

 **Beez (11:44):** Yikes don’t spiral dude you met her once. I think you can text her soon

 **Crowley (11:44):** and say what exactly??? 

**Beez (11:45):** This is your crush not mine dingus. Idk maybe compliment one of her vids

 **Crowley (11:47):** yeah good one thanks pal

 **Beez (11:48):** Pal??

 **Crowley (11:48):** jesus i’m just trying not to misgender you lol!! idk if you care for dude or not

 **Beez (11:49):** Lol I don’t mind dude. 

**Beez (12:03):** Thanks btw

 **Crowley (12:04):** np

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Look Inside My Bullet Journal | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: June 15, 2019

Video Description: This is an inside look at my bullet journal! I’m showcasing my July spread that I made this past week. Make sure to let me know if you want more journal content!

Views: 539,025

Comments: 4,356

> **Talia Brunswick:** Those glitter stickers are SO CUTE!!!  
>  _246 likes, 2 dislikes_
> 
> **pearlsofwisdom49:** I’m here for bullet journal content!! Please post more!!   
>  _382 likes, 14 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

June 16

 **Crowley (8:30):** hey, your vid about journaling was really cool. i haven’t ever even managed to keep up a planner at uni haha. and your doodles are really adorable! 

**Angel (8:56):** Oh, thank you dear! I spent quite a long time perfecting those tiny flowers, that’s the secret :D

 **Crowley (8:59):** haha well it looks effortless so kudos!! and it’s so smart to keep track of your baking vids in the journal. did i spy a video coming up this month about making your own oreos??

 **Angel (9:00):** Why yes, I do plan on creating my own recipe for a homemade Oreo cookie and documenting it on my channel. Do you like Oreos, Crowley?

 **Crowley (9:02):** lol yes big oreo fan, me

 **Angel (9:05):** Well, I’ll be sure to let you know when I post it!

 **Crowley (9:06):** yes please :D

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **local crazy witch**

Video Title: _MY CAT CONTROLS MY DESTINY_

Upload Date: June 23, 2019

Video Description: LISTEN i’m not even lying she can see through my soul and i swear she knows my every move

Views: 385,468

Comments: 2,572

> **croissantsandeclairs:** wtf i think my cat was telepathically communicating with your cat in this video bc she came up close to the screen and then ran over to the front door and there was a box of her cat food outside so……..  
>  _425 likes, 25 dislikes_
> 
> **Blaire Fort:** This is absolute nonsense and you are bat shit insane.   
>  _45 likes, 389 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

June 25

 **Angel (6:43):** I’m not sure if you watch my friend Anathema’s videos, but if not, I thought you might enjoy her most recent video. It has a cat in it! Her channel is “local crazy witch”

 **Crowley: (6:52):** omg i just watched it and that is NOT what i was expecting at all. she has some.. interesting opinions

 **Angel (6:53):** That is incredibly true. If you just look at our Youtube pages, you’d wonder how on earth we’re friends, but nevertheless, she’s one of my favorite people on earth, crystals and all.

 **Crowley (6:55):** i feel that. my best friend on yt opens mystery boxes in their spare time which is wild

 **Angel (7:00):** Wow, I have no idea what a mystery box is. I mean, I can infer that it means they open boxes of which they do not know the contents, but I sense there’s a specific meaning that I’m not aware of. 

**Crowley (7:01):** lol you don’t have to explain yourself to me, just tell me if you don’t know a term or something. no judgement! anyway, it’s basically what you said, but you usually order them off ebay. it’s a pretty weird thing to do bc people can just put random crap in there, but sometimes you get really cool shit

 **Angel (7:03):** Oh goodness! I suppose if there were mystery boxes about baking, I might be interested. But probably only once. 

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **buzzybeez**

Video Title: _buying the most expensive mystery box on ebay_

Upload Date: July 5, 2019

Video Description: I mean, it does what it says on the tin. Spoiler alert, it was worth the money.

Views: 472,232

Comments: 2,431

> **Zachari Benson:** Oh satan that must have smelled so fucking bad I can’t believe you broke the egg open you are one brave soul  
>  _528 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **Karen McDonald:** Hello there. You seem like a lovely young person, but have you ever considered donating some of your money to charity instead of buying these ridiculously expensive boxes that contain nothing but garbage?  
>  _243 likes, 0 dislikes_
> 
> **buzzybeez: @Karen McDonald** Actually, half of all my ad revenue goes to the Gender Identity Research & Education Society which is a trans/nonbinary charity here in the UK.   
>  _453 likes, 0 dislikes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Text Messaging**

July 9

**Crowley (8:22):** i’m at heathrow!!! very excited for vidcon to start!

**Angel (8:23):** Hello, Crowley! Where are you? I’m also at the airport.

**Crowley (8:25):** lol are we on the same plane?? i just got through security. what gate are you at?

**Angel (8:25):** Terminal 5, Gate 7.

**Crowley (8:26):** same! i mean it makes sense since we’re both going to california but i had no idea! 

**Angel (8:27):** Oh, I think I see you. I’m waving!

**Crowley (8:27):** lol i see you too

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 9

**Crowley (5:38):** beez beez beez sos it’s an emergency

**Beez (5:38):** What wtf are you in danger???

**Crowley (5:39):** no you dingus, i told you if i’m ever in an unsafe situation i’ll tell you i need to deliver the antichrist

**Crowley (5:40):** the emergency is that Zira is my ROOMMATE 

**Beez (5:41):** The fuck? Pretty sure they don’t usually do roommates at vidcon...Maybe there’s been a mistake. I mean I don’t have a roommate, although I am right down the hall from Zira’s witchy friend lol she’s really something 

**Crowley (5:43):** yeah they fucking ran out of rooms in this gd hotel and so they decided we should share. apparently it was ““random””

**Beez (5:44):** :/ Has she arrived yet?

**Crowley (5:44):** yeah we were on the same plane.

**Crowley (5:45):** dude this is going to be a disaster i’m like fucking half in love with her i can’t fucking handle this

**Beez (5:47):** Oof. I mean you’ve only met her once before, so maybe it’s just a crush?

**Crowley (5:48):** mhm let’s hope.

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **local crazy witch**

Video Title: _WITCHY TRAVEL VLOG_

Upload Date: July 9, 2019

Video Description: listen i don’t care if it’s heavy you have to bring the prophetic tome from your great-great-great-grandmother on every plane ride. 

Views: 535,478

Comments: 1,347

> **Madam Tracy:** Dearie, I think I’d break my back if I tried to lug around that bag of yours! Don’t forget to listen to those cards. I’m afraid you might be right about seeing something sinister in your future.  
>  _40 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **local crazy witch:** oh my god **@Madam Tracy** commented on my video!!!! I don’t even care that she sees a bad omen in my future because it means she knows who I am!!!!!!   
>  _57 likes, 2 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 9

**Crowley (10:32):** holy shit i think i’m going to perish right here in my hotel room. zira just came out of the bathroom after her shower and she’s wearing these tartan winter pjs in JULY and she looks so cute. she even has rOLLERS in her hair gahhhh

**Beez (10:34):** Lol that’s probably better than if she had a tiny shorts and tank set, huh?

**Crowley (10:34):** DONT PUT PICTURES IN MY HEAD YOU HEATHEN

**Beez (10:35):** Did you have dinner with her? I didn’t see you guys at the dinner mixer

**Crowley (10:36):** yeah we had sushi :DDD

**Beez (10:37):** You hate sushi!!

**Crowley (10:39):** worth it

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Fandom News UK**

Video Title: _MY INTERVIEW WITH JIM CHAPMAN | FANDOM NEWS UK_

Upload Date: July 10, 2019

Video Description: Join us as we discuss modeling, fine menswear, and limiting the gross matter we put into our bodies. 

Views: 9,347,241

Comments: 2,964

> **shaltnotcommitadultery:** you’re a gross matter  
>  _864 likes, 45 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 10

**Angel (11:03):** Did you have a good first day, dear?

**Crowley (11:04):** lol, angel, are you texting me from your bed a metre away from me?

**Angel (11:04):** Why, yes, I am. You got back from the evening party too late for a proper conversation, but I wanted to check on you tonight.

**Crowley (11:05):** daww that’s sweet angel ;) i had a great first day. did a meet and greet

**Angel (11:06):** That’s nice, dear! I had a lovely panel with some other culinary Youtubers, which was very pleasant. And I met Anathema’s boyfriend, that boy who smashes electronics quite dramatically.

**Crowley (11:07):** anathema’s dating NEWT PULSIFER?? that kid is hilarious

**Angel (11:07):** He is, rather. Oh, I’m getting quite sleepy, I think I’ll sign off for now.

**Crowley (11:08):** lol gnight angel. breakfast together in the AM?

**Angel (11:09):** Sure! 

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Newton Pulsifer**

Video Title: _Crushing 400 Old Iphones with a Steam Roller at Vidcon_

Upload Date: July 11

Video Description: Uh, I don’t really know why, but Vidcon let me do this and like 500 people wanted to watch, so thanks guys. 

Views: 767,216

Comments: 1,382

> **allroundgreatbi:** this is epic, man. love from one of your biggest fans in new zealand!   
>  _13 likes, 0 dislikes_
> 
> **buzzybeez:** Now this is my shit. I’m always like, what will he crush next, and I’m never disappointed. Lol this is better than my channel.  
>  _45 likes, 2 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 12

**Crowley (10:13):** i fucked up

**Crowley (10:13):** i kissed her

**Crowley (10:13):** she kissed me back but then she pushed me away

**Beez (10:26):** Shiiiiit I just saw this oh my satan

**Beez (10:27):** Where are you now? Where is she?

**Crowley (10:28):** she’s pretending to be asleep and i’m sitting on our bathroom floor

**Crowley (10:29):** can’t believe i fucked it up before even getting to know her properly. what an idiot

**Beez (10:30):** Just a bit

**Beez (10:31):** Well you can’t sit on the loo floor forever buddy

**Crowley (10:31):** you think i’ll be able to fix this?

**Beez (10:32):** Dunno dude but the first thing you can do is go to sleep. Tomorrow you can try to fuck up less

**Crowley (10:35):** gee thanks

**Beez (10:36):** It’s gonna be ok. Try talking to her in the morning just be normal. Or try at least

**Beez (10:36):** I’m here for you

**Beez (10:37):** Don’t tell anyone I said that

**Crowley (10:38):** <3

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 12

**Crowley (10:58):** are you awake?

**Angel (11:00):** Yes. 

**Crowley (11:01):** i’m so sorry. i shouldn’t have done that 

**Angel (11:04):** It’s fine. 

**Crowley (11:04):** please angel can we just talk about this and get things back to normal

**Angel (11:06):** I’d rather stay put at the moment, thanks. 

**Crowley (11:07):** please please look at me

**Angel (11:09):** Crowley, please drop it. I’m sure we’ll see each other tomorrow before you leave. 

**Crowley (11:15):** goodnight angel

* * *

**Text Messaging**

July 13

**Beez (12:03):** OI are you coming? I have a taxi waiting to go to the airport

**Crowley (12:05):** sorry sorry i’m coming. i tried to talk to Zira but she wouldn’t even hug me goodbye. she barely even looked at me. this fucking blows

**Beez (12:06):** Hurry up! We can talk at the airport

**Beez (12:07):** Look, I know this sucks but you’ll get through it. You both live in London and you can talk to her again sometime. Just give her time or whatever

**Crowley (12:08):** yeah i guess. almost down the lift

**Crowley (12:08):** fuck this whole convention fuck this country fuck me godammit 

**Beez (12:09):** No thanks

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _is it a vlog if I sleep for half of it?_

Upload Date: July 14, 2019

Video Description: sorry this is a mess. coming home from vidcon was rough. probably the jet lag.

Views: 424,852

Comments: 2,439

**moonchild:** Oof you look rough in this. You sure you’re ok?  
_35 likes, 0 dislikes_

**ItsJustCrowley: @moonchild** i’m fine please don’t make this a thing  
_21 likes, 7 dislikes_


	3. Chapter 3

**YouTube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Baking Nana’s Shortbread | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: July 20, 2019

Video Description: Hello lovelies! It was nice seeing so many of you at vidcon last week! Here’s a video showing you how to make my Nana’s shortbread! 

Views: 653,974

Comments: 3,532

> **Justin Bieber’s Left Foot:** Is it just me, or did Zira seem off this week?? I was at vidcon and she seemed totally normal but now she just seems uncomfortable?? Does that even make sense????  
>  _46 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **dead to me: @Justin Bieber’s Left Foot** I agree with you she talks really fast in this vid which is odd  
>  _ 23 likes, 2 dislikes _

* * *

**Text Messaging**

August 2

**Ana Device (4:12):** Hey. Why haven’t you talked to Zira lately?

**Crowley (4:15):** uhhh hello Ana to what do i owe the pleasure

**Ana Device (4:16):** Why haven’t you texted Zira since vidcon?

**Crowley (4:19):** didn’t think that would be welcome. we didn’t leave things on a good note you could say.

**Ana Device (4:20):** Well she misses you either way. 

**Crowley (4:21):** oh.

**Ana Device (4:21):** So you’ll text her?

**Crowley (4:23):** i guess?

**Ana Device (4:23):** Good.

**Crowley (4:27):** right.

* * *

**Text Messaging**

August 4

**Crowley (7:45):** hey, feel free to ignore this if you want. i was just wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me sometime?

**Angel (7:47):** I’m not sure that’s a good idea.

**Crowley (7:48):** oh of course not, never mind then. forget i mentioned it. 

**Angel (7:49):** No, I want to, it’s just that I’m concerned that you want something from me that I can’t give you.

**Crowley (7:52):** well that was cryptic

**Angel (7:54):** Sorry, I just meant that I just want to be friends and I don’t want you to think I’m leading you on by spending time with you. 

**Crowley (7:55):** no, friends is good. i’d like that.

**Angel (7:56):** Oh lovely! Then yes, I’d enjoy having a coffee with you. How’s Saturday morning?

**Crowley (7:58):** lol only if it’s after 11 i need my beauty sleep

**Angel (7:59):** Haha, alright dear. I’ll see you at noon on Saturday? We can get lunch at this lovely cafe I saw on my way to yours a few months ago. Shall I come grab you and we can walk over there together?

**Crowley (8:02):** sure, see you then!

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: absolutely demolishing Zira at mario kart ft. Zira Bakes!

Upload Date: August 23, 2019

Video Description: Zira and i play mario kart and uhhh she’s not very skilled, but she is a good sport!! tune in next time where we do something out of my element :D

Views: 682,369

Comments: 4,278

> **Beck is Bi:** Duuuude this is fuckin adorable. Where is my friendship like this??  
>  _253 likes, 2 dislikes_
> 
> **Follow4follow69:** GAY  
>  _ 3 likes, 8 dislikes _

* * *

**Text Messaging**

September 3

**Angel (3:10):** Crowley! Would you care to get lunch with me tomorrow, if you aren’t otherwise occupied?

**Crowley (3:15):** sure, angel!

**Angel (3:17):** Splendid! Oh, and I was wondering, if you wanted to collaborate on a video again soon? I was thinking perhaps we could do some kind of baking challenge!

**Crowley (3:19):** yes!! i’d love to mess around in your kitchen lol

**Angel (3:20):** D:

**Crowley (3:22):** i’ll clean up hehe

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _No Recipe Challenge with ItsJustCrowley | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: September 7, 2019

Video Description: Join me as Crowley makes the most offensive vanilla cupcakes I’ve ever eaten. Perhaps next time I’ll let her use a recipe for our own safety!

Views: 723,468

Comments: 3,279

> **buzzybeez:** Remind me to always steer clear of Crowley in the kitchen. That cupcake looked powdery as FUCK  
>  _ 248 likes, 1 dislike _
> 
> **discojanet:** that moment at the end where Zira dusted the flour off Crowley’s nose absolutely KILLED ME!!! can they just kiss already!!!!!!!  
>  _ 45 likes, 29 dislikes _

* * *

**Text Messaging**

September 20

**Crowley (3:35):** angel! we still on for dinner tonight? i’m dying to try that ethiopian place you mentioned.

**Angel (3:37):** Definitely! Oh, I think I left my sweater at yours last weekend. Could you bring it tonight? I’ve been missing it :)

**Crowley (3:38):** course, angel. no prob. also i can literally STILL taste those cupcakes. how did i create such an abomination??

**Aziraphale (3:40):** Well, for one, you didn’t put in any sugar. I thought for sure you’d seen enough of my videos to *at least* add sugar!!

**Crowley (3:41):** WELL!! i tried ok. at least i added vanilla lol

**Angel (3:44):** That was your *only* correct move, dear.

**Crowley (3:44):** :P

* * *

**Youtube**

Chan nel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _zira and i banter for eleven minutes straight ft. Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: October 9, 2019

Video Description: what it says on the tin, folks. Zira has a fuckload to say about the oxford comma, and i just enjoy riling her up :D

Views: 834,432

Comments: 4,334

> **Snow Kween:** are they married yet????  
>  _ 536 likes, 35 dislikes _
> 
> **NerdBird264:** I’m with Zira on this one, Crowley. Commas save lives, you know.  
>  _ 33 likes, 2 dislikes _
> 
> **Zira Bakes!:** **@NerdBird264** Thank you!! It’s good to see that someone else out there understands its importance!!   
>  _ 85 likes, 4 dislikes  _

* * *

**Text Messaging**

October 15

**Crowley (6:45):** i have a Halloween collab idea that you’re going to HATE

**Angel (6:47):** Oh dear. Should I make sure I’m sitting down?

**Crowley (6:48):** sure lol

**Angel (7:01):** Okay, ready.

**Crowley (7:01):** THAT TOOK FOREVER

**Angel (7:02):** Well, sorry! I got peckish. Tell me your terrible idea, then.

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _SPOOKY what’s in my mouth challenge ft. Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: October 27, 2019

Video Description: can you believe she let me put PUMPKIN GUTS in her mouth??? 

Views: 745,923

Comments:

**Zira Bakes!:** I can still taste that cat food, which was NOT spooky, by the way. I went far too easy on you, foul fiend!  
_ 474 likes, 36 dislikes _

**ZIRACROW4EVA:** OMG THEY WERE FEEDING EACH OTHER MY GAY HEART  
_ 369 likes, 72 dislikes _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, you guys! Enjoy some fluff and a smidge of angst before the last chapter tomorrow!

**Text Messaging**

**October 29**

**Crowley (4:32):** question: is it gay to ask your non-gay best friend to move in with you? in a non-gay way of course...

**Beez (4:33):** I literally loled. Uhh I mean no, lots of friends live together. It’s probably not a big deal. What’s a big deal is you still being obsessed with her after like six months.

**Crowley (4:35):** nah, it’s fiiiine. i’ve handled it this long, i can handle it for longer. nbd 

**Beez (4:36):** Whatever you say, you lovesick bastard

**Crowley (4:37):** D:

**Beez (4:39):** Lemme know how it goes

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _I GOT A NEW FLATMATE!_

Upload Date: November 6

Video Description: Zira just moved into the spare room in my flat!! watch this video for a look at our chaotic unpacking and trying to fit all her stuff in our kitchen RIP

Views: 1,237,368 

Comments: 5,257

> **genderfuckery** : they live together now????!?!?!?!?!?! heck heck heck!!!!  
>  _428 likes, 32 dislikes_
> 
> **Cathryn Broyle:** OOOO we’re going to get a change of scenery for Zira’s vids!!   
> _254 likes, 11 dislikes_
> 
> **Pamela Writes:** Guys, the AO3 tag for them just like doubled in fics bc of this video!!  
>  _215 likes, 23 dislikes_

* * *

**Archive of Our Own**

Fandom: Video Blogging RPF

Pairing: Zira Bakes!/ItsJustCrowley

Title: i don’t wanna be your friend (i wanna kiss your lips)

Author: hold-me-tightly

Rating: G

Chapters: 1/1

Word Count: 3,463

Tags: Fluff, Moving in Together, ZiraCrow, Youtubers, Kissing, Cuddling

Summary: Zira and Crowley finally get together and then they take the next step of moving in together! A short snapshot of their first night together in Crowley’s flat. (They may not be together irl but a person can dream.)

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Baking Banana Walnut Muffins for My New Neighbors! | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: November 12

Video Description: Trying out a new muffin recipe to give to my neighbors in the building where I just moved in with Crowley! (Crowley, if you’re reading this, I saw you steal those muffins!!!)

Views: 1,224,543

Comments: 3,195

> **ItsJustCrowley:** no idea what you’re talking about :P  
>  _643 likes, 13 dislikes_
> 
> **scarlett locks:** Omg they’re literally having a pretend domestic through YOUTUBE COMMENTS!!! I cannot even  
>  _549 likes, 22 dislikes_

* * *

**Archive of Our Own**

Fandom: Video Blogging RPF

Pairing: Zira Bakes!/ItsJustCrowley

Title: Catch Me Vibin’

Author: holtzbert4lyfe 

Rating: T

Chapters: 23/23

Word Count:

Tags: ZiraCrow, Alternate Universe- High School, Alternate Universe- College/University, Alternate Universe- Childhood Friends, No Youtube, First Kiss, Getting Together, Dating, Break-ups, Making Up, Getting Back Together, Marriage Proposal, Happy Ending

Summary: Zira and Crowley meet in primary school, but our story begins when they are sixteen. This story follows their journey from secondary school, to university, to the rest of their lives. Full of fluff, a smidge of angst, and several misunderstandings that all culminate in a very happy ending. 

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Teaching Crowley (and You) Basic Baking Techniques | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: November 23, 2019

Video Description: It went about as well as you might imagine *bangs head against the wall*

Views: 934,235

Comments:

> **Home_Depot_Gay:** I wonder if Zira punished Crowley for her bad behavior afterward, if you know what I mean ;)...might have to go write that...  
>  _108 likes, 111 dislikes_
> 
> **Lana Wolfe: @Home_Depot_Gay** dude it’s so inappropriate to write smut about real people!! At least don’t TELL them about it if you feel the need to do it!!   
> _454 likes, 35 dislikes_

* * *

**Archive of Our Own**

Fandom: Video Blogging RPF

Pairing: Zira Bakes!/ItsJustCrowley

Title: Proper Dessert

Author: Home_Depot_Gay

Rating: E

Chapters: 1/1

Wordcount: 7,366

Tags: Explicit Sex, Kitchen Table Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Dom Zira, Sub Crowley, Punishment, Spanking

Summary: The aftermath of Zira’s latest video: Zira gets tired of Crowley acting like a little brat and decides to take matters into her own hands right there and then. 

* * *

**Text Messaging**

November 24

**Angel (2:15):** Crowley, are you awake?

**Crowley (2:16):** course lol. you know i don’t value my sleep :D what’s up?

**Angel (2:16):** Someone sent me a fanfiction again tonight and it was a very explicit one. 

**Crowley (2:17):** this is not okay. i am going to make a video about it in the morning because i do not appreciate these randos making you upset. 

**Angel (2:18):** Oh, I didn’t mean you need to make a big deal about it

**Crowley (2:19):** no, i’m going to make a big deal out of it bc it is not ok for them to make you feel uncomfortable.

**Angel (2:22):** But don’t you think it will upset some of your followers? I know some of them quite enjoy writing these stories.

**Crowley (2:23):** fuck my followers. this is about you.

**Angel (2:25):** You’d really do that for me?

**Crowley (2:26):** course, angel. you’re my best friend. you're v important to me.

**Angel (2:28):** Crowley, I’m going to come in there and kiss you now.

**Crowley (2:28):** ngk wot???

* * *

Youtube

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _we need to have a little chat (please don’t write fic about us!!)_

Upload Date: November 24, 2019

Video Description: look, i know that it seems like we’re people on the telly who you can just imagine stuff about, and maybe you’re allowed to imagine whatever you like, but for the love of someone, DON’T SEND US FANFIC PLEASE. i don’t want to hear about your sexual fantasies about us. i am always appreciative of your beautiful (sfw) drawing or paintings of me, but it really makes me and Zira uncomfortable when you publicly speculate on the nature of our relationship and share your nsfw fics with us. please remember that we’re people too. thank you.

Views: 1,346,214

Comments: 6,249

> **pamfromtheoffice:** IS THIS CONFIRMATION THAT THEY REALLY ARE TOGETHER????  
>  _357 likes, 143 dislikes_
> 
> **buzzybeez: @pamfromtheoffice** No numb-nuts, it's them asking you to be considerate. Satan help me.   
> _231 likes, 34 dislikes_
> 
> **Jamie Ricks:** It’s called fReEdOm Of SpEeCh  
>  _40 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **Ally’s Chronicles: @Jamie Ricks** Yeah, but you don’t have to send it to them!! Is this fandom full of literal children?  
>  _52 likes, 5 dislikes_


	5. Chapter 5

**Text Messaging:**

November 24

**Crowley (5:53):** ohmygod she kissed me last night :DDDDDD

**Beez (6:04):** WHAT OMG YOU LUCKY FUCKER

**Crowley (6:05):** i know!!!! she wants to keep if a secret for now, which i totally get bc our fans are wacko sometimes lol

**Beez (6:06):** Ok, well make sure you’re not her secret forever you know?

**Crowley (6:08):** yeah, i hear ya. gotta go kiss my gf!!!!!! 

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 1

**Crowley (6:27):** hurry up or i’m hacking into your sims game and giving all your little people negative traits :P

**Angel (6:28):** CROWLEY! I’m literally trying to film a video right now!! You can have my undivided attention in one hour.

**Crowley (6:30):** okaaaaay. my bed or yours tonight?

**Angel (6:31):** Yours. Oh! My timer just went off! 

**Crowley (6:32):** yeah i can hear it lol you have the most obnoxious alarm sound

**Angel (6:36):** Not everyone can be as simple as you dear, with your default ringtone :D

**Crowley (6:37):** i take offense to that! it’s a perfectly good sound!! 

**Angel (6:38):** Come taste this? I don’t think it turned out quite right.

**Crowley (6:38):** *lesbian salute*

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _Perfecting My Victoria Sponge! | Zira Bakes!_

Upload Date: December 2, 2019

Video Description: Hello all! This video is of me trying out a few different measurements in order to create the perfect Victoria sponge! Special thanks for Crowley for helping me figure out if it was sweet enough! 

Views: 735,245

Comments: 3,453

> **bakemeaway:** this looks absolutely scrumptious. i hope you two enjoyed!! *kisses*  
>  _ 34 likes, 0 dislikes _
> 
> **local crazy witch:** I DEMAND YOU BAKE THIS FOR MY BIRTHDAY  
>  _ 436 likes, 3 dislikes _
> 
> **Zira Bakes!: @local crazy witch** Of course, my dear!   
>  _ 342 likes, 0 dislikes _

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 12

**Crowley (3:34):** hey angel

**Angel (3:37):** Yes, dear?

**Crowley (3:38):** i love you!!!

**Angel (3:39):** Oh heavens, Crowley! I just left two minutes ago. But I love you too, of course. Was that all?

**Crowley (3:40):** it could have been...but no i actually wanted to tell you that i forgot to put ranch dressing on the shopping list.

**Angel (3:40):** Really? That stuff is vile. 

**Crowley (3:41):** hey! it’s the only way i’ll eat those blasted carrots you love so much

**Angel (3:42):** Don’t worry, I grabbed it :)

**Crowley (3:44):** <3

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _telling my mum i’m straight (PRANK)_

Upload Date: December 13, 2019

Video Description: lol I almost had her for a second!! sorry i had to cut out a bit, but she started referring to my ex-gfs by name and i didn’t want that out there. anyway love you mum xx

Views: 653,298

Comments:

> **Lucia Crowley:** I love you too, Antonia. I’m very proud to have you as my daughter.  
>  _ 579 likes, 15 dislikes _
> 
> **goldfishforbreakfast:** OMG CROWLEY’S NAME IS ANTONIA I REPEAT CROWLEY’S NAME IS ANTONIA SHE HAS A FIRST NAME IT’S CONFIRMED  
>  _464 likes, 3 dislikes_
> 
> **maddylookscool:** I never would have expected that!! Can we call you Toni???  
>  _ 324 likes, 6 dislikes _
> 
> **ItsJustCrowley:** it’s all a lie. i don’t know any woman named Lucia. i am still a cryptid with no first name.  
>  _254 likes, 17 dislikes_

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 15

**Crowley (2:45):** hey, so i can tell my mum you’re coming with me to tadfield for x-mas? i know you weren’t sure but she keeps asking since your folks live far away.

**Angel (2:47):** Yes, I’ll come along. But I must insist we sleep in different rooms. I don’t want to share our secret quite yet.

**Crowley (2:49):** first off, my mom only has the one extra bed cause we aren’t posh. also, why can’t we tell my mum she’s not going to spread it around.

**Angel (2:53):** Well, she did accidentally share your real name on the internet.

**Crowley (2:54):** haha no that was definitely on purpose to get back at me for the prank. she has more tact than that, i promise.

**Angel (2:56):** I’d still rather not tell anyone, alright?

**Crowley (2:58):** i don’t want to lie to my own mum. how would i even act around you?

**Angel (2:59):** I don’t know, Crowley. I don’t want to have this conversation over text, can this please wait until i get home from shopping with Ana?

**Crowley (3:01):** no i don’t think it can. i don’t understand why we can’t be a couple publicly. your audience isn’t going to care that you’re into girls. i’ve been trying to tell you. 

**Angel (3:02):** And I’ve been trying to tell you that I’m just not ready. 

**Crowley (3:05):** are you ashamed to be dating me

**Angel (3:15):** No, Crowley. I just don’t want anyone to know we’re dating right now. I have an image to uphold and it’s a bit straight-laced. 

**Crowley (3:29):** well i hope you and your image have a nice life. i’m going to stay at Beez’ place tonight.

**Angel (3:29):** What?? Please wait until I get home. We’re just about to leave!

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 15

**Crowley (3:30):** can i please come over. it’s an emergency

**Beez (3:31):** Of course. What happened? Lemme know what you need.

**Crowley (3:34):** ok i’m in an uber. Zira loves her image more than she loves me so i need a place to stay for the night or maybe a few.

**Beez (3:35):** Oof. I’m sorry dude. You can stay with me as long as you need. 

**Crowley (3:36):** thanks. be there in ten. 

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 15

**Angel (5:03):** Crowley, where are you? I’m home and I can’t find you anywhere.

**Crowley (5:06):** i told you. i went to Beez’ flat. 

**Angel (5:07):** Can’t we talk about this? Why won’t you answer my calls?

**Crowley (5:10):** look. i need to cool down here and you need to sort out what’s really important in your life. give me a call when you know what you want because i can’t be a secret anymore.

* * *

**Text Messaging**

December 17

**Ana Device (1:33):** Hey, so I know Zira really fucked up and she wants to fix this, but she can’t if you don’t answer your phone or text her back. 

**Crowley (1:35):** the only way we can fix this is if she agrees to stop hiding us. 

**Ana Device (1:38):** I know that. She knows that too. But she’s terrified. She thinks you’ve left her. Can you just send her a text or something?

**Crowley (1:39):** i really need my space right now but you can tell her i haven’t left her. i still love her, but i’m hurting.

**Ana Device (1:41):** I’m sorry, Crowley. You’re with Beez, right?

**Crowley (1:41):** yes.

**Ana Device (1:43):** Good. They’ll take care of you. 

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **Zira Bakes!**

Video Title: _I’m Bisexual_

Upload Date: December 18, 2019

Video Description: Hello to all my regular viewers and anyone else who may have stumbled across this video. I am here today to tell you all a secret I’ve been keeping. I’ve decided to tell my story because keeping it all inside was hurting the one person I love the most. I’m so sorry Crowley. I hope you’ll forgive me. It was also hurting me to hide part of myself from you all. To anyone struggling to come out, know that there are people who are there for you, no matter how difficult it seems. I’ll see you soon with something more typical of this channel. xx Zira

Views: 3,432,236

Comments: 7,238 

> **moonchild:** I support you one thousand percent, Zira. So proud to be one of your subscribers.  
>  _ 759 likes, 0 dislikes _
> 
> **local crazy witch:** SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD GIRLIE!!! For real I’m so proud of you <3  
>  _ 493 likes, 0 dislikes _
> 
> **carrie-ann:** this is so inspiring omg this is making me feel like i can come out to my family.   
>  _ 375 likes, 0 dislikes _

* * *

**Text Messaging:**

December 18

**Crowley (2:43):** i love you

**Crowley (2:44):** i forgive you

**Crowley (2:45):** i’m so proud of you

**Crowley (2:45):** i’m coming home

* * *

**Youtube**

Channel: **ItsJustCrowley**

Video Title: _it’s official (we’re together!!)_

Upload Date: December 20, 2019

Video Description: this is our official announcement! we are together, dating, all of the above! we want to thank you all for your support and for being here with us through this time as we transition to being a public couple. i also want to take this time to tell you all that i- Antonia Justine Crowley- am arse over teakettle for Zira Fell and probably always will be. love you, babe <3

Views: 3,674,294

Comments: 4,568

> **buzzybeez:** CONGRATS YOU HOOLIGANS I LOVE YA BOTH   
>  _ 357 likes, 0 dislikes _
> 
> **Lucia Crowley:** I’m looking forward to seeing you two for Christmas this year. Love to Zira as well as my daughter.  
>  _ 294 likes, 0 dislikes _
> 
> **Beck is Bi:** I’m sorry, are we just going to blow by the act that Crowley confirmed her real first name and that her middle name is apparently JUSTINE???  
>  _ 142 likes, 4 dislikes _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's finished! I hope you enjoyed! I have ideas about someday writing out some of the scenes that are referenced in the fic, but we'll see! Let me know if you'd be into that!


End file.
